Wayward Will
by Dr. Phoenix
Summary: A young woman attempts to join Robin Hood's Merry Men in order to be reunited with the love of her life, who seems completely unaware of her existence.


He never noticed me. Despite my ever growing love for him, Will Stutley never even glanced my direction.

Will was always adventurous. His father expected he would follow in his footsteps, becoming a valiant knight, but from an early age, Will was defiant. Rather than studying the lessons of the royal tutors, he often disappeared into the forest for hours, preferring only the pristine, sylvan paradise for company.

When King Richard left for the Crusades, Will greatly regretted that he had not complied with his father's wishes and been knighted. However, with the ruthless Prince John seizing power, placing the avaricious Sheriff of Nottingham in authority over us, Will soon found another opportunity. He decided to join up with Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

As I have mentioned, he never noticed me. I was nothing more than the daughter of his father's servant. However, I noticed his absence terribly. I had known I would miss him, but I never knew I would pine for him so greatly that I was unable to sleep at night and that my meals would lose all flavor.

Unable to bear it any longer, I pinned up my long hair and took a pair of my brother's breeches and one of his doublets rather than donning my kirtle and bodice. My small feet were lost in his huge boots, but my determination knew no bounds.

Ignoring the tremors of my quavering hands, I began walking into the woodland. Sherwood Forest was so vast that I wondered how I would ever find my love. There were other bandits in the woods, many not nearly as benevolent as Robin Hood.

After days of wandering, I felt weak from not having packed enough food and water. I was lost, exhausted from waking at every strange sound. However, it was then that my fortune changed. As I was attempting to huddle under a large tree to take shelter from the rain, I heard the sound of distant singing. Following the sound, I saw Allan-a-Dale playing his lute while the other Merry Men danced.

"Here's a visitor!" Robin Hood exclaimed joyfully. "Join us, dear fellow!"

Although I had been clad in men's attire for several days, I was still unaccustomed to being known as a fellow. Nevertheless, I took my place by a large fire and ate the pottage offered to me.

There he was! There was my dear Will! I smiled warmly as I saw him, certain that my glowing face would betray my true identity, but as usual, he seemed completely unaware of my feelings. I believe he attempted to tell me of Robin's valiant deeds, but I was too enraptured by the sound of my love's voice to comprehend his words.

I was not part of the Merry Men for even a full day, for the following morning after we had broken our fast, we were attacked by the sheriff's men. Seeing an arrow flying toward Will, I thought only to move him aside, but as I did so, I felt as if struck by a huge fist. Immediately afterwards, there was a searing sting. Overcome with anguish, I sank to the ground.

The sounds of battle continued, gradually fading. After only the briefest pause, there were triumphant shouts. I knew then that the Merry Men had proven victorious with nary a man arrested or slain. Hearing someone approach, I turned my head, only to see Will kneeling beside me.

"Brave lad!" he exclaimed. "How can I ever repay you? Your courage and quick thinking have this day granted my life! I am in your debt, and ever shall you have my thanks!"

"Oh, Will! All I wanted was your love!" I unpinned my long hair.

He finally recognized me. "I…I don't know what to say! I've loved you so long, but I was afraid you would never have me, so I was too fearful to confess my feelings! I'm so sorry! I should have known!"

I barely noticed the other Merry Men surrounding us until Friar Tuck began performing a wedding ceremony. Just as Will's lips touched mine when we were pronounced man and wife, my spirit left my body.

To this day, Will remains unaware of my presence, just as he always seemed to be when I was alive. I see the flowers he leaves on my grave. I stroke his hand and gently caress his face, but he always dismisses it, saying it's nothing more than the wind. I smile warmly at him and rest against his shoulder, but he always claims he notices naught but sunbeams. At times I pine for him so greatly that I sob, but Will is unable to distinguish my tears from drops of rain.

Is there no way to let him know that even in death, I love him still?


End file.
